stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
James Robertson (Minnesota RPG)
| occupation = | title = Senior Tactical officer | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Kathryn Robertson | father = John Robertson | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = | player = James Amey }} James Robertson was the chief tactical officer aboard the in the late 24th century. (Star Trek: Minnesota (RPG)) Star Trek: Minnesota Biography Personnel File: Robertson, James Last Update: Stardate: 46788.4 Personal Information *Age: 23 *Race: Human *Rank: Lieutenant *Strengths: **Flight Control **Tactical **Command **Security Parents and Immediate Family Father: Ambassador John Robertson (Deceased) *Served as Ambassador between Earth and Vulcan for six years, was killed in a terrorist attack three years ago. Mother: Captain Kathryn Robertson *Starfleet Intelligence Siblings: None Starfleet Academy The BIAH System: Index: B = Basic, I = Intermediate, A = Advanced, H = Honours Academy Entrance Exam Location: London, England *Number of People who took the test at Starfleet Academy facility: 47 (This count does not include testing at other facilities) *Number of People Accepted: 42 *Robertson Accepted: Yes *Robertson's Average: 100% - 1st out of 47 *Psych Test Results: Pass, higher than average ESP level. 1st Year of Academy *Engineering 101 - Intermediate *Flight Control 101 - Honours *Computer Operation - Advanced *Security 101 - Honours *Alien Cultures 101 - Intermediate Notes: James Robertson seems to be adept especially adept in the areas of Flight Control and Security 2nd Year of Academy *Engineering 201 - Intermediate *Command 201 - Honours *Security 201 - Honours *Computer Operation - Advanced *Medical 201 - Advanced Notes: James Robertson is remaining consistently good in Command and Tactical areas, he also scored high on the Medical course rather surprisingly, his Engineering skill remains consistent. 3rd Year of Academy *Engineering 301 - Intermediate *Command 301 - Honours *Computer Operation - Advanced *Chemistry - Advanced *Tactical Analysis - Honours *Survival Skills - Honours Notes: Again, James remains consistently good at Tactical and Command, his engineering skill remains at the same level, and he has proven to be quite adept in scientific areas if he applies himself. 4th Year of Academy *Engineering - Engine Maintenance - 401 - Intermediate *Tactical - 401 - H *Engineering - Ship Operations - 401 - Intermediate *Command - Starship Command - 401 - Honours *Command - Alien Species - 401 - Advanced Notes: James Robertson has remained consistently above average in command and tactical areas, his knowledge of alien cultures has improved however... Unlike his engineering level. His record and marks have been transferred to the following Starships or Starbases: *USS Soval ( ) *Starbase 12 *USS Galaxy ( ) *USS Melbourne ( ) *USS Dumont ( ) *USS Phoenix ( ) Final Results: Graduation Graduated 7th in class Accepted on: USS Soval - Tactical officer Psychiatric Evaluation: Ensign James Robertson - Psychiatric Evaluation Robertson has never had any bone breakages, his high ESP level remains consistent, he suffered a concussion in the academy. Recommendations & Commendations Admiral Necheyev: "James Robertson has shown remarkable progress since his arrival at the academy" Admiral Tyler: "James Robertson is a promising young officer" Captain Hernandez: "Lieutenant James Robertson has been a credit to the Soval and her crew, his service has been admirable" Awards Combat Readiness Medal *Presented by: Captain Hermandez *Posting: USS Soval - *Reason for Award: For exceptional tactical prowess during an encounter with two hostiles. Past Assignments USS Soval: First posting, remained on the Soval for five years, was promoted to Lieutenant shortly before transferring to the Minnesota. Ranks Cadet: Robertson became a Cadet on Stardate 34732.4 Robertson Completed his time as a cadet on June 7th 2366 and was reassigned to the Soval. Ensign: Robertson became an Ensign in the year 2366 then assigned to the USS Soval as Tactical Officer Lieutenant: Robertson was promoted to Lieutenant upon leaving the Soval. Recreational Records Robertson has an average weight and consistently works out in available facilities. Robertson enjoys the study of 20th/21st century history. History Profile Robertson's tactical expertise helped the Soval win a fight against two rogue Klingon Bird of Prey's End of Personnel File See also *Star Trek: Minnesota (RPG) Category:Star Trek: Minnesota (RPG) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)